Stacey Forsythe
Stacey Forsythe is a character from the Dead Rising series of survival horror games. She first appears in Dead Rising 2 as an ally to the game's main character Chuck Greene. She is the head of the Nevada branch controversial zombie rights group CURE (Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality) and wants to make Zombrex available and affordable for all. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (a non-canon reimagining of Dead Rising 2 with Frank West as the protagonist), Stacey is the main antagonist as she is now a member of the Phenotrans Corporation, responsible for starting the outbreak in Fortune City. Here, she goes by the codename of Agent S and works undercover in CURE as its leader so as to avoid needlessly exposing her true identity to the outside world. Story Dead Rising 2 As head of the Nevada branch of CURE, she strongly opposes of the TV show "Terror is Reality", and she believes that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex, a possible cure for the zombie epidemic, ready and available worldwide. She and several other CURE activists are holding protests in Fortune City and are interviewed by a local TV station. Later that night, once the outbreak has begun, she is able to evacuate to the emergency bunker before its doors are sealed. She comes across Chuck Greene and his daughter, Katey Greene, in the security office and overhears Chuck mention his lack of Zombrex. Stacey promises to not tell Sullivan about it, and agrees to watch over Katey while Chuck goes out to fetch Zombrex from a pharmacy in the Royal Flush Plaza. Before Chuck leaves, she urges him to rescue any survivors found in the city. At the climax of the story, Chuck uncovers the truth behind the outbreak, it was all a setup devised by the Phenotrans Corporation, and he now had the evidence to prove it. In addition to releasing the zombies from their holding cells in the arena, Phenotrans also paid Tyrone King, the host of TIR, a handsome sum of money to get his full cooperation in their scheme, and to frame Chuck as the alleged perpetrator of the outbreak. The result: public attention was ultimately focused on Chuck while Phenotrans secretly moved their agents into the city in order to carry out a massive harvesting operation for collecting queens (the most essential ingredient in Zombrex manufacturing). Chuck returns to the safe house and presents the evidence to Stacey, news reporter Rebecca Chang, and Sullivan. After Rebecca thoroughly looks over the evidence and concludes that it was indeed the work of Phenotrans, Sullivan suddenly whips out his handgun and shoots her in the head. At first Chuck and Stacey are speechless, but after Sullivan makes a few snide remarks towards Rebecca’s lifeless body, Chuck quickly accuses him of being on Phenotrans’ payroll. Sullivan confirms this, then goes on to state that he never expected Chuck to get this far, because Phenotrans’ had intended to kill everyone in outbreak including Chuck and Stacey. Still holding everyone in the room at gunpoint, Sullivan grabs the evidence and prepares to shoot both Chuck and Katey when Stacey suddenly intervenes by attacking him with a baseball bat and knocking the gun out of his hand. Sullivan fights back by disarming Stacey and hitting her in the chest with the back end of the bat. Then he bolts from the safe house once Chuck picks up his gun and tries to shoot him. Still clutching her chest, Stacey tells Chuck to go after Sullivan while she looks after Katey and the other survivors. After Chuck returns from defeating Sullivan on the rooftop of the Yucatan Casino, Stacey and Katey are no where to be found as none of the survivors evacuating have seen them. Turns out, TK had kidnapped them while Chuck was away, and is now holding them hostage at the Fortune City Arena. Fearing for their safety, Chuck reluctantly agrees to TK's demands and is eventually forced to meet the madman at the arena if he wishes to see his daughter alive. Luckily for Chuck, TK already took the liberty of giving Katey her Zombrex for the day, stating that he wouldn't want her to miss the show. When Chuck arrives, TK sneaks up behind him and then stuns him with a taser pole before knocking him out. Chuck is then tied up over a pit of zombies and forced by TK to watch as Stacey and Katey are lowered into the pit via cable wire. Determined to save them, Chuck manages to free himself, but this does not escape TK's notice, who immediately rushes to intercept him. After an intense fight, Chuck defeats TK and then throws him off the catwalks into the hordes of zombies below. Stacey and Katey are then rescued and they walk off with Chuck, hand in hand. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Note: It should be noted that this alternate storyline is not considered canon. In this alternate reality, Stacey appears with a somewhat more serious attitude along with some new facial features, and plays the same role as she did in Dead Rising 2, giving Frank West case reports over radio via a wireless earpiece. As in Dead Rising 2, she is the head of the Nevada branch of CURE. She is in Fortune City with other protesters displaying opposition to the Terror is Reality event. After the outbreak, she successfully escapes into the emergency bunker. At 8:00 am Frank and Stacey watch a news broadcast in which Rebecca Chang shows security camera footage of Brandon Whittaker placing a bomb, previously given to him by TK onto one of the zombie security pens. CURE is instantly blamed for the entire fiasco, and Stacey's picture is even shown during the broadcast. Frank accuses Stacey of causing the outbreak, but Stacey responds, "I don't know who that is! He's a new recruit, I've never seen him before the protest......Of course. TK must have planted him inside to do his dirty work." While Frank doesn't entirely believe Stacey, he agrees to help prove that she is innocent due to the fact that his career went "down the drain" in recent years and he was desperately searching for an opportunity to "get back in the game." He meets with Rebecca Chang at the Fortune City Hotel, and together, the two reporters agree to team up and discover the truth behind the outbreak. At the climax of the story, after Frank acquires the evidence, Stacey is revealed to be the traitor instead of Sullivan. When Frank and Rebecca are about to expose Phenotrans' role in the outbreak, Stacey steals Sullivan's gun and shoots Rebecca (her aim is not as good as Sullivan's was in Dead Rising 2, as she merely wounds her). Sullivan saves Frank before Stacey can shoot him, but is killed in the process. As Stacey escapes from the bunker Frank manages to grab her ponytail, revealing it to be part of a wig. As Frank pursues Stacey into Fortune Park, he is stopped short in his tracks as several Phenotrans helicopters appear in the sky and start deploying teams of security guards all over the city. Under Stacey's orders, the guards quickly set up a total of eight, sinister-looking machines called harvesters throughout the length of Fortune Park. Armed with merc assault rifles and blast frequency guns, they immediately begin trying to collect as many queens as possible before the military firebombing to make up for Phenotrans' losses in the Underground Tunnels. Having lost sight of Stacey when the guards arrived, Frank instead proceeds to destroy the harvesters. After accomplishing this, he hears Stacey's voice coming from a radio on the ground. She demands an update on the harvesting process from the guards, but instead gets a humorously, criticizing remark from Frank about how her plans have gone up in "smoke". Stacey sneers at Frank and brushes off his remark before inviting him to a final confrontation with her in Uranus Zone. As Frank prepares to make his way over to the theme park, Stacey orders what remains of her security force to set up a large military perimeter inside Uranus Zone, and await Frank's arrival. When Frank finally confronts Stacey, her appearance is remarkably different from before; sporting a black, latex battlesuit along with a military-style haircut. She reveals her true identity to Frank as "Agent S", Phenotrans operative and mastermind behind the "Fortune City Incident". After this, she ridicules Frank for nearly ruining the harvest and destroying so many lives. Frank laughs this off and states that his actions were nothing compared to Phenotrans' selfish ambition to kill and harvest human beings for slaughter and profit. Stacey rebuffs Frank's statement by claiming that he still doesn't understand what is really going on. Then she sadistically taunts him and his lousy photojournalism skills before explaining that she was a mole, planted into CURE by Phenotrans to radicalize the protest group. From there she had encouraged members of CURE to secretly start zombie outbreaks across the country. This would ultimately provide Phenotrans with the amount of queens necessary to make and mass-produce Zombrex. Not just for profit, but also to save the lives of all those living with an existing infected condition in the nation. Stacey goes on to reveal that her original plan was to keep CURE's involvement in the outbreaks a secret. She admits that TK's leaking of the video footage incriminating CURE as the perpetrators, as well as his attempt to loot the city were acts of betrayal to Phenotrans, and had caused a major setback to their plan to harvest the city. Stacey further remarks that TK was completely unaware of her true identity, and aside from trying to maintain her cover as the head of CURE, she also considered him too much of an "asshole" to deal with directly. Knowing that further discussion was pointless, Stacey tells Frank that she knew he would eventually show up, and that she had prepared something "very special" for him. Without much warning she suddenly attacks him using a giant, crab/octopus-like, mechanized robot, which has 3 lifebars (similar to Harjit Singh in Dead Rising 2: Case West). After Frank disables the machine, leaps into the cockpit, and engages Stacey in a brief hand-to-hand fight (played as a series of quicktime events), he manages to overpower her, and then throws her out of the machine. Thinking she fell to her death on the cement below, Frank leans over the side of the robot to get a better look when Stacey suddenly pops up from underneath him, grabs his camera, and uses it as leverage to pull them both completely out of the robot. They hit the ground, Stacey directly on top of Frank, forcing him to absorb the full shock of impact. She then utilizes some of her combat skills to temporarily incapacitate Frank, before kicking him in the chest. While Frank lies beaten on the ground, Stacey pulls a gun on him, and calls for an extraction using her satellite phone. However, she soon gets so caught up in her little phone conversation that she doesn't even notice when Frank starts pointing up towards the malfunctioning robot they were in. When the robot starts to collapse, she fails to react in time while Frank quickly rolls over to get out of the way. Stacey Forsythe meets her end beneath a smoking heap of twisted metal and wires. Before using her phone to contact Channel 6 Action News, Frank quips that he always knew she "had a crush" on him, but unfortunately, he doesn't "dig flat chicks." Trivia *Stacey was named "Claire" and was blonde during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2, as seen in concept art. *Stacey also manages the official website for CURE. *She was seen leading a CURE protest at the Dead Rising 2 booth at the 2010 E3. *Stacey's calls to Frank West in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record were in the game files for Dead Rising 2, but they were never used. *Stacey Forsythe apparently knows the truth behind the original zombie outbreak in Willamette, including the involvement of Frank West, Isabela, and Carlito Keyes, along with the government's involvment in Santa Cabeza. She also mentions that with Frank's help, Isabela was able to develop the first anti-zombie vaccine (Zombrex prototype), and when last heard of, she was looking into discovering a permanent cure to the zombie epidemic. **How she has obtained this information is unknown, as it is revealed in Dead Rising 3 that the government had managed to cover up their involvement in Willamette and Santa Cabeza completely, despite Frank West's evidence. *Stacey's slightly different appearance in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is mentioned in the Achievement/Trophy True Colors given for defeating her, which remarks "the shifty eyes should have given it away." *In Off the Record after Frank defeats Stacey the notebook still lists her as "safe", even though there is no doubt that she is dead. *It is referenced in Dead Rising 3 that Stacey began a relationship with Chuck Greene at some point during the 10 years between the Fortune City and Los Perdidos outbreaks. How long this relationship lasted is unknown; however, it is assumed that the two of them were in a strong relationship or possibly even married due to the effect that their split ended up having on Katey Greene. Gallery Image:DR2_Stacey_Concept.png|Concept art Image:DR2_Stacey.png|''Dead Rising 2'' Image:DR2_Stacey_Screenshot.png|Screenshot Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Dead Rising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Support Characters Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Heroes